


The Task

by raanve



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raanve/pseuds/raanve
Summary: Kay's little brother is also Kay's task.





	The Task

Kay is seven when they bring the child home. His father tells him that he has a brother now, and that he is to guide him in all things. Kay gives the same serious nod that he does whenever his father sets him a task. 

He does not know much about very small children. This one is only a baby, not even walking, and so Kay isn’t sure how he’s meant to be guiding him. He has no other brothers or sisters; he isn’t sure what can be learned about this from books, but he will find out. 

By the time Arthur is five or six, he is on Kay’s heels nearly every moment of the day. Even when he isn’t, Kay finds himself aware of Arthur’s location or mood no matter where he is. It’s a sense that he has; it seems this is part of the task his father has given him. 

Arthur brings all of his questions to Kay, and Kay finds what answers he doesn’t already know in their library. Even without Arthur’s questions, this is how Kay would prefer to spend his days -- in the library or out around the grounds, learning all the small pieces of everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a lot of Kay thoughts lately - this might eventually be a bigger thing? But for now, it is a very small thing.


End file.
